


In the photographs

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Depressed Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, First Meetings, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, M/M, Model Magnus Bane, New Year's Eve, Photographer Alec Lightwood, Sad Alec Lightwood, Siblings bond, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vogue, they will be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Alec after the failed relationship with his parents and a boyfriend running away from home. After ten years he again meets with his siblings and he meets an unknown beautiful man
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac - past (mentioned), Clary Fray/ Jace Wayland- mentioned, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Isabelle standing before _Vogue,_ her dreams comes true. Her interview with Lydia Branwell goes well and she can´t wait when she starts working. Her brother Jace starts work in a gym. Izzy walked into the building and headed to the elevator. A few men turned after her with interest. She did not want fling with collegues. She just wants stand on her own feets. When she and Jace left the house, they were flooded with relief. Robert and Maryse Lighwood weren´t parents of the year. When Isabelle´s older brother Alec come out, they kick him out. She, Jace and Max never seen him again since. She heard, that perhaps he lived with his boyfriend Sebastian, but then he disappeared to parts unknown. With a smile she knocked on the office of his new bosses, and when prompted she entered.

Izzy slowly was making progress in her new office, when she got a text from Jace. **I discovered on the way to work, great cafe. So after work, you, me, and the latest gossip? J.** Izzy is upon the face of the spilled smile. _**Yeah, I think that we have something to discuss. When?**_

**I'll wait for you outside of the Vogue. J**

_**I'm looking forward to. I** _

Izzy was interrupted from thinking by famous voice. „Lydia send me to give you material for....Izzy?!“ Isabelle lifted her head from computer and looked at man in the door. She must blinked few times just to make sure she wasn´t losing her mind. In front of her standing her brother. Alec Lightwood. „What are you doing here?“ Alec asked. „I should ask you same question,“ she replied. „I´m working here as you can see,“ he shrugged his shoulders. „I worked here as photographer. So what are you doing here?“ He asked again. „I work here too. Obviously,“ she shrugged her shoulders. „Enjoy it,“ Alec replied with smile on his face and laid photos on the table and was about to leave. „Wait! Do you want to go after work for coffee?“ Izzy asked. Alec turned around and sighed. „I know you wants to know were I was and what I was doing. But it wasn´t nice Izzy.“ Sadness appears on his face. „No one is going to judge you, Alec. Me neither Jace,“ she answered. „Jace? He´s here too?“ Alec asked. „Yeah. We leave together. We can´t stand it with our parents. So I´m here as editor and Jace find job in the gym.“ Izzy explained whole situation to him. „Jace in the gym? It fits him.“ Alec smiled. „So are you going with us?“ Izzy asked him again. „Yeah,“ Alec nodded. „Never mind. I´m going to leave you here. I´m going to pretend that I´m doing something.“ He stuck out his tongue and left the room. „Son of the bitch,“ Izzy rolled her eyes and shook her head. _It wasn´t nice Izzy. What happened to him?_ She thought. She took her phone and send message to Jace. _**Do you mind if I bring someone with me? I**_

**That you managed so quickly meet with everyone? Sure, bring a some nice girl with you. J** Izzy burst out laughing. „I´ll bring the guy, honey,“she sneered. „The lost soul.“

Alec was sitting behind the table and putting flash drive into his computer. Before opening the file hi put his head in his hands and sighed. He didn´t expect this even not in wildest dreams. He tried escape his miserable life and forget everything. And now he will have to re-face his fear. He love his siblings but he knows he isn´t ready tell them the truth. _Lightwood why did you let her persuade you?_ He sighed.

Izzy and Alec came out of the _Vogue._ Jace waited outside, when he see who is standing next Izzy, he dropped his mouth with suprise. "Nice to see you too," sneered Alec. "Alec?" Jace asked in disbelief. "It will be,"Alec shrugged his shoulders. "This is not happening."

"Trust me, I'm just staring, when he came into the my office and brought me a job," she replied Izzy to Jace. "Well,"Alec threw hands. "Lydia told me that I have to give it to the new girl, how could I have known that is it Izzy?"

"You'd know that if you were sometimes communicated with us," looked after him Jace. "Alec, we've always stood by you. I don't know what we've done, that you pushed us away.“

"You nothing," replied Alec. "I just needed to stand on my own feet. Life kicked me so many times that...Can we not talk about it?“ Jace with Izzy sighed, it was clear that to them, Alec is hiding something. "We're going on the coffee,"Jace nodded. "Or for a drink?" he suggested. "Coffee. I don't drink much,“ Alec shrugged shoulders.

All three entered the café. "Hi Alec, as usual?" the girl behind the counter smiled at him. "Hi Maia,clear and...," he turned to Izzy and Jace. "What will you two choose?"

„One latte,“ ordered Izzy. „Black coffee with milk and without sugar,“ ordered Jace. „One moment,“ Maia nodded. „You know each other?“ Izzy asked. "Yeah, I come here often. It's such a tucked away and no one comes here much. This is great, especially when you need to sort out thoughts,“ shrugged Alec and took coffees from Maia. "Thanks," he smiled and paid. "I guess you was here sorting through the thoughts a lot of often, if she knows your name," sneered Jace. "You forget that I live here long enough. She's a friend,“ replied Alec. "When you brought it up," began Izzy. "So what happened since our parents kicked you out?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Alec shook head. "Oh, come on, big bro," she looked at him. "What's new with you, besides the fact that you left, too? And how is Max?“ Changed Alec topic. Even though he knew that sooner or later, will have to go with the truth out.

They talked about what after Robert and Maryse kicked Alec out and how Max missed Alec. „I missed you too,“ smiled Alec sadly. "So why didn't you call? Me or Izzy? We didn't push you away,“ Jace didn't understand. "I couldn't," he shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to....," Alec stand up from the chair, he turned toward the restrooms, when he bumped into someone. "No!" Someone yelled in disbelieve. Alec paused, the man in front of him had a coat covered with coffee.

_Fuck!_ Alec cursed. „I´m sorry! I´m so sorry,“ Alec apologized. „It´s no harm,“ man smiled. „I´m really sorry. That coat had to be expensive.“

„Really, it´s okay.“ Alec found in his pocket a business card and handed it to him „It wasn´t necessary,“ man shooked his head. „But thanks.“ _Maybe I will use it otherwise, you're quite handsome._ Man leaves. Alec looked after his siblings, both have smiled. „What?“ He asked blankly. „Nothing,“ Jace and Izzy shooked their heads, both tried not to laugh. „Give me a break,“ Alec rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus´ day before he entered into the cafe

Magnus came home, he rubbed his tired eyes and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He signed and sat down in the chair. _It_ _kills me one day!_ He just got back from a photo shoot. Careers of the most sought-after model New York drained him. When he looked back into the past I sometimes wondered if it's even worth it. Even his love life was a sucks. Most women and men he was dating, wants him because of money. No one care about his feelings. He loved them and they just use him. Someone knocked on the door. He picked up and went to open.

"Cat!" he smiled when he opened.

"Hey, Magnus, are we interrupting?" she asked.

"You two?" he smiled at the little girl in the Catarina´s arms.

"Never!"

„Uncle Magnus!“ Madzie wants hug him. Magnus pick up her from Cat´s arms.

„Hi Madzie, my little princess,“ he smiled at her.

Catarina was his friend and single mother. „I know that you want pulled out, how was the photo shoot. But I have a feeling that I´m dead today. So why don't you spend the night here and I will tell you everything tomorrow?“

"I could do that, what you're saying Madzie? We will tonight stay with Magnus?“

"Yes!"Madzie enthisiastically clapping her hands.

"It's decided!" Cat looked at Magnus. "Great!" he smiled.

Cat, Magnus and Madzie walked to the playground. Cat and Magnus sit on the bench, in the meantime, Madzie played in the sandbox.

„Talk,“ called him Cat.

„It was tiring as always. This photographer was pushy and made me indecent proposals.“ Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Like nothing against. He was nice but his behavior was slimy as a snake. Asshole!“

„Did you tell this someone?“

"Of course. But I doubt that they fire him. I know how it goes in this business,“ he sighed.

„Why everyone thinks that I´m interested in this?“ Magnus asked and looked at Cat. „ I don´t know,“ sheshrugged her shoulders.

„Why I can´t find normal guy or woman, who loves me for who I am and not for my career.“

„I can´t help you with it,“ Cat smiled sadly. „I know.“

„One day you´ll find someone. Don´t lose hope.“

„I don´t,“ Magnus tell her. At that moment Madzie ran up to them and climbed in Cat´s lap. "What happened kid?" Catarina asked her. Madzie didn´t answered.

„I think she is tired.“ Cat looked at Magnus.

„We can go home,“ Magnus shrugged him shoulders.

„Or we can go for hot chocolate. What do you think, sweet pea?“ Madzie nodded.

„Bane, you are spoiling her!“Catarina looked at him with laught. „I can´t help.“ Magnus shrugged his shoulders innocently.

They walked in small coffee shop. „What will you choose?“ Bartender asked.

„Two coffees and one hot chocolatte,“ ordered Magnus and stopped Catarina, when she wants to pay. „I invite you, so let me pay.“

He thanked to bartender and looked around where they can sits. When someone bumped into him. „No!“ He was horrified at the sight of his coat.

„I´m sorry! I´m so sorry!“ Tall, dark haired man apologized.

„It´s no harm.“ Magnus smiled. _He looks good! He´s really handsome! Don´t look at him! Don´t look at him!_ Magnus admonished himself.

"I'm really sorry, that coat had to be so expensive."

„It´s okay. Really,“ assured him Magnus. But the man handed him his business card with the words.

"Send me the cleaning bill."

"It really wasn't necessary," wanted him to stop Magnus. B _ut who says you had to send the cleaning bill? You can take him out instead._

"But thanks." Said Magnus and he went to the table that was occupied Catarina with Madzie.

Catarina look at him. „You look....,“ she laughed.

„Very funny,“ Magnus rolled his eyes.

„Don´t tell me that someone never spilled coffee on you."

„Yes, they do. But I was talked about you dreamy expression,“ she smiled.

„Madzie, your mother provokes.“ Magnus looked at Madzie.

„Come on, you are undressed him with look,“ Cat still provokes.

Magnus ignored her and instead pulled from his pocket a business card, which the young man handed him. _Alexander G. Lightwood,_ he reads. „So Alexander,“ he smiled. „Pretty name.“

„What?“ Cat didn´t understand. „Coffee spiller´s name is Alexander. And he works as photographer for....Hold on....For _Vogue.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have found mistakes, let me know. I'll be glad for it


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello," Izzy nodded to Alec.

"Do you want coffee?" Alec rubbed his neck.

"Hi, I already had one but thanks. I have to go to. I have a photo shoot outside today, " he replied.

"Then enjoy it," she grinned. "I have a meeting with a young, beautiful girl. "

"So she wouldn't make indecent proposals to you."

"They did it several times," Alec shrugged his shoulders. "How many times have I thought I'd get a tattoo on my forehead says I'm gay." Izzy laughed. "That would be a little extreme, wouldn't it?"

"Not like going to work with make-up like a bitch," he nodded at one of his colleagues. "You somehow understand. Unless you secretly doing yourself make-up at home, too. ”

"Do you think I've feminized here?" Alec asked, and they both laughed. "I don´t know," Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "You are as mysterious as a castle in the Carpathians."

"I really don´t use eyeliner."

"Maybe youcould try it. Maybe you will be pretty."

"You're so lucky I have to go or I'd kill you, Isabelle Sofia Lightwood!"

"Goodbye, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" She waved at him and disappeared into her office. "I hate you!" He shouted at the closed door.

Magnus lay in bed, flipping the business card over in his hands. He was tempted to dial the number that was written there. He was about to press the green button, but he gave up again. He finally kicked himself out of bed and decided to clear his head. And he headed for Central Park.

A small blonde woman was waiting for Aleca at the gate to Central Park. "Alec Lightwood?" She asked as he approached her.

"Yes. I assume you're Emma Carstairs? ”

"Right," she nodded with a smile. „So can we get to work? ”Alec asked. "Sure," she nodded. "I´m excited."

Magnus sat down on the bench and closed his eyes. He relaxed for a moment as a two-voice laugh tore him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde girl laughing with ..... The Coffee Spiller, as he and Catarina were christened him. Finally, he got up from the bench and headed away from the park.

He stopped in front of the house and rang the bell. The door opened and Catarina stood inside, and Madzie peeked behind her. "Uncle!" Cried the little one, and rushed into Magnus's arms.

"Hello princess," Magnus took her in his arms. "Can I go in?"

"Always," Catarina laughed, clearing the way for him. "So what brings you to us? You look thoughtful, ”Cat noticed. "I saw him ... In Central Park," he replied. "Who?" She asked.

"Alexander."

"Yeah, your personal Coffee Spiller," Cat laughed. "Did you talk to him?" Magnus shook his head.

"Well Bane, I wouldn't say that´s you. At first you can´t také your eyes off him, and now you're afraid to talk to him. I don't know you like that. "

"He wasn't alone," Magnus shrugged. "He was there ... with a girl."

"And you think it's ... His ...?"

"I guess..I don't know ..."

"Then ask him!"

"Are you crazy ?! It would look like I'm stalking him! ”Magnus shuddered.

"Alec, thanks for everything," Emma smiled at him when they were done. "Don't thank me" he shook his head.

"I'll call you when I have the pictures ready."

"I look forward to. Maybe I don't even recognize myself. ”They both laughed.

"Should I take it as an insult or a compliment?" Alec laughed. "We'll see that as a result, won't we?" Emma suggested.

"No one has ever complained before," Alec shrugged. "Then I'll look forward to it," Emma smiled.

"I will have to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me. I'm sorry, "she apologized. "Don't apologize. We're done anyway. Goodbye and I'll call you. "

"Bye," she waved at him and left. Alec stared at her with a smile for a moment, then turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what happened to Alec

Izzy and Alec entered the gym. "Did the office rats come to stretch?" Jace laughed when he saw them. "I'm not an office rat," Alec grinned. "I also take photos out. So I have enough movement."

"I didn't mean it," Jace apologized. "It´s alright," Alec said with waving hand. "What about we have dinner together, boys?" Izzy suggested. "I'll cook."

"No!" Jace was horrofied.Alec looked at them. He didn´t understand it. "Idiot!" Izzy glared at Jace.

"Alec won't let me down, will he, big brother?" She turned to Izzy and Alec. "No, of course not," Alec nodded. "So now you've signed an ortel of death, or at best, a terrible stomach ache," Jace grinned.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Alec said with his hands.

"Her cooking is a disaster," Jace grinned. "Alright then. What about a movie night and something to order? You can sleep at my place. "

"Sounds good," Jace nodded. "What do you say, Alec?"

"Yeah, why not," he shrugged.

"What are you carring?" Alec laughed when he saw Jace in front of Isabella's house with a few boxes.

"Do you want to help with that?"

"Just come and hold the door for me," Jace grinned.

"Otherwise, there are beers and sandwiches. We really shouldn't trust Izzy to cook. "

"I'd love to hear that," Alec grinned. "Otherwise I carry wine and some brandy. You don't find much alcohol at my place. But as it seems, the ladies at _Vogue_ are terribly creative when it comes to a birthday presents. ”

"Shall I try to guess? Alcohol, alcohol ... "

"Yup!" Alec laughed. "Giving the abstinent an alcohol is really amazing."

"I told them not to buy me it," Alec grinned and rang the bell.

"So what about the poor man which you pouring coffee on him?" Izzy asked Alec. He almost suffocated with noodles.

"He did not answer. I consider it as closed matter, "he replied.

"You're sad that he didn't call, were you?"

"Stop it, Izzy!" Alec growled. "Do you like him?" Jace smiled.

"You too. I really didn't miss this! ”Alec rolled his eyes.

"He likes him," Izzy winked at Jace.

"I think so," Jace nodded. "And you two should shut up. Because you have nothing to do with my love life. "

“A love life? Do you have one? ”Izzy laughed. "When did you leave Sebas ..."

"Shut up!" Alec shouted. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself internally.

"Alec, I ... I'm sorry! I did not want..."

_Sebastian sat on the couch watching a football game. Apart from the TV, the apartment was quiet. Alec was packing in Sebastian's room. He was going to New York. He went to school there and found a job there. It was time to move on. He had to go! There was no choice! He stuffed the last things in his bag and pulled on the zipper. Looks like Lightwood, you're ready for the next step in your life!_

_"Love," Sebastian hugged him from behind and kissed him on the top of his head._

_"What about the bags?" Sebastian asked._

_"I told you I was leaving for New York," Alec turned in his arms._

_"Are you serious?" Sebastian looked disappointed, but Alec caught anger in his eyes._

_"And what did you think? I can't stay here. You know it as well as I do! ”_

_"_

_When you came here, I told you you could stay here as long as you wanted."_

_"I know," Alec nodded._

_"But we both feel that this is not possible. It's not like before. We both knew this was a temporary solution when my parents kick me out."_

_"I love you!" Sebastian Aleca kissed, biting his lip. "I love you too, it's not easy. But I have to leave."_

_"YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE!" Sebastian shouted, pinning Alec to the wall._

_"What are you doing ?!" Alec shouted in surprise. "You belong to me, you understand !! You are mine!"_

_"Sebastian?"_

_"I said you weren't going anywhere!" Sebastian hissed in his face._

_Alec felt Sebastian's hands begin to press against his neck. "What are you doing? Stop it! ”Alec tried to pull Sestian away. "You're not leaving!" Sebastian tightened his grip on Alec's neck. He tried to defend himself, he´s slowly running out of air. The last thing you saw was Sebastian's devilish smile, and then everything went black._

"Izzy, I think he's in shock!" Jace looked at Alec's pale face then at Izzy and back.

"Alec, hey! Can you hear me? Bring me some water! ”Izzy nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you all right, Alec? No one will hurt you. ”Alec blinked a few times and looked at Jace.

"Jace?"Jace breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess.Yeah," he nodded.

"Here. Drink this! ”Jace took a glass from Izzy and handed it to Alec.

"Thank you," Alec smiled weakly. "For nothing, big brother!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jace asked. Alec shook his head.

"I'm tired."

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep. ”Izzy led him into the guest room.

"Take a rest. Get a good night's sleep, big brother. ”

"Thank you, Izzy," he smiled.

"For nothing," she smiled back and closed the door behind her.

Izzy returned to Jace, who was cleaning an empty bottles and glasses. "How is he?" He asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. He was still pale. Paler than these walls. How can we help him if he doesn't open up to us? ”

"I've been thinking," Jace began. "He was fine all along. It all started when you started talking about Sebastian. "

"You think...."

"If that bastard hurt him, I'll kill him!" Jace said angrily.

"Better to sleep on it. We'll see in the morning, "Izzy shrugged.

Alec, on the other hand, was unable go to sleep. He staring at the ceiling and tears streaming down his cheeks, sobbing in his pillow so as not to draw the attention of his siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning," Alec muttered as he appeared in the kitchen in the morning.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Isabelle asked.

"Fine," he lied.

"You look like you haven't slept much," Jace noticed.

"I slept well!" Alec glanced at Jace and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Alec, please! Talk to us. We want to help you. ”Alec bowed his head and looked at his cup of coffee and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths.

"Sebastian almost killed me," he whispered, hoping no one heard it. However, the reaction was different. Izzy dropped the fork in surprise. "That bastard!" Jace muttered angrily. "What happened, Alec? We're here, you don't have to be afraid. "

"Everything seemed fine when I moved in with Sebastian. He was understanding, and he understood that it was only temporary before I left here. But then everything changed and he became possessive and pointlessly jealous of anyone who just turned to me. I told him I only loved him and I didn't care about anyone else. He didn't listen. When I was packing in New York, he came to see me, and when he saw the packed bags, he pushed me against the wall and shouted at me that I was not going anywhere and that I belonged to him only. And then he started strangling me, I defending myself, and then I lost consciousness. ”

Alec staggered and looked at his siblings. Jace had a murderous look on his face, and tears streamed down on Izzy's cheeks. Alec took a breath and continued. "When I regained consciousness, there was no sign of Sebastian. I grabbed my things and disappeared before he could return .... "

"I just don't understand why you didn't call us. We could help! ”Jace shook his head.

"I can already see our parents welcoming me with open arms," Alec grinned.

"I didn't call because ... you're not thinking logically at the moment, all you want is to be far away. And I didn't call later because I had it over my head. Work, work, work. I didn't even go to school because I was afraid he might find me. Instead, I signed up for courses as a professional photographer. So I ran like an idiot from courses to work. To have money for rent and also for food. The first months were hell, but I got over it, thanks to a great psychologist. After completing the courses, a vacancy occurred in _Vogue_ and I jumped after that. And you know the rest. "

"Alec!" Izzy nodded. "Izzy, please don't cry! I'm here. I'm fine. ” He hugged her. "I know, I just ... I remembered what you told me the first day _It was nothing nice_ " Now I know what you mean."

"

I'd rather have him ..."

"I know, Jace!" Alec smiled. Jace hugged both Alec and Izzy, and the three remained in a sibling embrace for a while.

Magnus was having breakfast when his phone rang. An unknown number flashed on the display. "Bane," he introduced himself as he picked him up

_Good morning, Mr. Bane, this is Lydia Branwell from the_ Vogue _magazine. I would like to arrange with you a photo shoot of men's winter coats._

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Branwell," Magnus smiled, knowing she could not see him. They talked over the details over the phone and said goodbye. Magnus smiled slightly and dialed Catarina.

"I really wonder what's so important, Bane." She answered the phone. "I know it might wait, but I'm as excited as a child at Christmas."

"Calm down the hormone and knock out what happened."

"I will take pictures for _Vogue_! ”Catarina, on the other hand, stopped and then laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Magnus didn't understand.

"You know who work for _Vogue_? ”She asked with a laugh. Magnus stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. "Tall, black hair, hazel eyes ... Nothing?"

"Somehow I'm groping."

"Bane, there's a cross with you," Catarina sighed. "Coffee Spiller, is familiar for you? ”Magnus wanted to bang his head on the table.

"Please, in _Vogue_ are a dozen other photographers. You don't think I could take pictures with him. "

"You never know," was the reply. "Goodbye!" Magnus said goodbye with a laugh.

Alec and Izzy entered the building and headed for the elevator. They were both silent, both bearing the weight of the morning conversation.

"Feel free to talk to me.”Alec turned to Izzy as the elevator door closed behind them.

"It's been ten years."

"I don't know what to said," she shook her head. "It may be ten years for you. But I found out today. It's fresh. "

"It seems to me as if it were yesterday. I still have nightmares from time to time and do you think I'm not afraid that he finds me? ”

"As Jace and I said. We won't let anyone hurt you. ”Alec nodded with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Alec and Magnus meet again


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet again

"Alec, you could come to my office for a while," Lydia called as Alec and Izzy entered.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. He entered Lydia's office and closed the door behind him.

"Sit down," she pointed to a chair. "Is everything all right?" She wondered as Alec settled down.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Okay, I leave it for now , I called you for something else."

"Did I do something?" Lydia looked at him in surprise. "No. I have a job for you, photoshoots of men's winter coats. "

"Okay" he nodded. . „You can go. ” Alec nodded and left.

Izzy raised her head. "So what?" She asked.

"I´m going to do photoshoots of men's winter coats," he replied.

"With whom?" She asked eagerly. Alec opened the documents from Lydia. "Magnus Bane," he replied.

"Do you want to help?" Izzy Aleca asked as he prepared the cameras.

"No, thanks. I think I can prepare the camera myself, "he grinned. Izzy looked at him and sighed.

"Izzy, it will be all right. I promise! ”She just nodded silently. "This will be a good distraction." If he knew what a meeting was ahead of him, he was probably silent.

"If you need anything, I mean work. Call me, ”she smiled and hugged him.

"I will," he smiled.

Magnus was heading in the _Vogue_ building to the studios. Everyone turned behind him, a few people turn after him and an admiring whistle. Magnus just sighed and shook his head. _Assholes_ , he rolled his eyes. Lydia Branwell sent him to Studio 4, and now he was wandering from door to door. And then he saw a dark-haired girl heading for him. "I'm sorry," he said. The girl stopped.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Where can I find Studio 4?" Magnus asked. Izzy's chin dropped, and an amused smile crossed the man in front of her. _Alec will be surprised!_

"Are you Magnus Bane?" She asked. "Yes, I have photoshoot here ..."

"I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Magnus smiled.

"And you are?" He asked her.

"Isabelle Lightwood," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too." _I´m sure Alec will be excited to meet you._

"Here we are! Keep going, they´re waiting for you. "

Magnus entered the studio. A tall man stood in there with his back to the door.

"My name is Magnus Bane, your boss sent me here."

"So here you are ..." The man turned and gasped.

"You?" Alec looked at him.

"You?" Magnus asked at the same time as Alec.

They looking at the other. Unable to say a single word. _Catarina was right and I didn't believe her!_ Magnus thought.

"I ... Um ... I guess ... I guess we should get to work," Alec said first.

"Sure," Magnus nodded. Magnus watched Alec during the photo shoot. _He looks cute when he's nervous!_

"I think that would be enough for today. Do you think we would meet like this at least one more time? ”Alec asked. "Of course. You're the boss! ”Magnus smiled.

"Well, I ... I wouldn't consider myself a boss, I'll obey how it suits you."

"I would be nice to see you again," Magnus replied, and Alec blushed.

"I'll call you. Lydia will definitely have contact with you ..."

"Or I could call you, I have contact directly with you," Magnus smiled.

"Yeah..Sure..what suits you..I ..." Magnus smiled to himself and decided not to bother Alec anymore.

"Or do you know what? I'll give you the number. "

"Yeah ... That would ..." Magnus dictated Alec's number.

"I look forward to further cooperation."

"Yeah, me too," Alec nodded.

"Yeah. I´d like ask you something ... I ... Um ... Would you like to go for some coffee...Sometime?" Magnus's heart jumped with joy.

"I´ll be glad. In that case I'm Magnus. "

"Alec," Alec accepted the offered hand.

"I'll look forward to the call and the next meeting, whether for work or coffee, Alexander!" Magnus said goodbye. _Alexander_. It never occurred to Aleca that his full name might sound so beautiful to someone.

Izzy felt someone look at her. She raised her head from the monitor. Alec stood in the doorway, watching her as his victim and his hands resting on my chest.

"Did I do something?" She asked.

"Maybe," he tilted his head.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me who it was ?!" Izzy swallowed blankly. "I felt like an idiot!"

"Well, as I see it," she smiled.

"You're alive, so he didn't kill you for his ruined coat."

"Very funny sister," Alec grinned.

"How did it go? Tell me! ”Izzy asked.

"Oh my God," Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. "By the way," he turned in the doorway as he left.

"I invited him for coffee!" Izzy stared at Alec for a moment, then starts yelled excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's new!" Catarina greeted Magnus in the doorway. "I usually come to you to get the picture out of you."

"I saved you the way," Magnus grinned. "So tell me, exaggerate, Bane!" Cat began as they sat down at the table.

"I came to _Vogue_. There they guided me to the studio, where a photographer was already waiting for me .... Well, you know, an absolute classic. ”Cat nodded. "And?"

"What and?" Magnus smiled. "Shut up!" Cat shouted as she put one and one together.

"Yeah, I took pictures with him. With the Coffee Spiller.”

"I told you," Cat laughed.

"We both stared at each other in disbelief for a moment. Then he was the first, who starts talking, and we set to work. He's so adorable when he's nervous and he's been nervous the whole time. And then he invited me for coffee. "

"Oh God. Magnus has a date with the Coffee Spiller."

"With Alexander," Magnus corrected her. "You're lost case, Bane!" Catarina shook her head, with laugh.

Alec copied Magnus's photos from the camera to the computer with a smile on his face.

"Why do you look like jelly?" He heard behind him. Alec turned and saw Izzy.

"Do you work too or are you just staring over my shoulder?"

"Can I watch with you?" She ignored his question. "Fine," he rolled his eyes. They drove through Magnus' photos together.

"I'm not surprised you like him. He's a beautiful guy!” Izzy smiled.

"Stop it, Izzy!" Alec told her in a warning tone.

"Who?" One of their colleagues asked. "Magnus Bane," Izzy told her.

"Well, I heard it' he´s man whore. He'll flirts and slept with everyone. Men, women ... ” Izzy looked at Alec and took a breath to say something. But Alec started first.

"I really love the way how you heterosexuals see us. WE are people too and we have feelings. So he's bisexual, so what ?! Do you envy him or what? Probably. Because no one would lean a bike against you! ”Izzy turned to Alec in surprise, trying to hide the laughter in her hands.

"Great, big brother!"

"Thanks."

"What did you mean by WE and US?" The colleague did not understand.

"I'm gay!" The whole office plunged into a grave silence that a pinch could be heard.

"And I thought they'd get away with your hints?" Alec grinned at Izzy.

"They thought that they could date you. I heard them talking about you. Some of them tells about you that you´re catch.. Sometimes I heard them, who will try it. "

"I'm learning interesting things," Alec grinned.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, excuse me, I will return to work. I enjoyed talking to you. "

"I'm going too," Izzy said. "Wait for this to fall like gossip."

"I can't wait!" Alec grinned, rolling his eyes. "I have the gossips you know where ..."

Alec entered the cafe. Maia smiled at him from the counter. "So what it will be?" She asked.

"Hi Maia. I'm waiting for company, We order together later," he replied. "Alec has a date."

"Shut up!" He rolled his eyes. "As if I haven´t enough from Izzy and Jace at home."

"Do they provoke?"

"And how. They are terribly annoying, "Alec grinned. The cafe door opened and Magnus stepped inside. "And see, you already have him here. I guess it's him, "Maia smiled at Alec and he nodded.

"Then break a leg."

"Thank you."

Alec got up from his chair and pushed Magnus's chair so he could sit down.

"Gentleman. I should be honored. And then they died out. ”Alec blushed instead of answering.

"I hope you didn't wait long, Alexander."

"No, not at all," Alec shook his head. Maia approached them with a notebook and wrote down the order.

"What about the photos?" Magnus asked.

"I watched at them today. Some of them we need to take again. So, when do you have time to go to the second part? ”Alec asked.

"I have nothing big now. So what would you say Friday? ”Magnus replied.

"Yeah it ... it would work," Alec nodded.

"But enough about work. Tell me about yourself, Alexander. ”Alec paused slightly. _That's what I was afraid of!_

"There's not much to talk about," Alec replied.

"I do not believe this. What about hobbies, I'm sure you have some, "Magnus didn't give up.

"Well, I like to read, I take pictures. It's not that I only take pictures of models. I take pictures of everything that lands in my eye. "

"There you go. And I'd like to see the photos, "Magnus smiled.

"Really? But these are not photos of any professional. "

"And I thought you are a professional photographer," Magnus laughed.

"I am. But you know how, "Alec shrugged. "I like my peace, so when it starts get over my head, I take a camera and go to nature. What about you?"

"I like fashion and partying. Although I usually organize them only for my cats. I have a graduated as fashion designer. But as you can see, it took me in a different direction. So instead of designing clothes, I produce on catwalks. ”

"Quite a change, isn't it?" Alec asked.

"Well, not really. In my free time I also doing my own fashion desings. What kind of school you have?”

"I do not have a university degree. Life didn't cuddle very well with me. So I haven´t time for college. I wanted to. But it didn't work out for me. I only have courses for a photographer. "

"If I can ask...."

"My parents didn't také well my coming out," Alec replied. "I'm sorry," Magnus said regretfully.

"It´s okay. You didn´t know," Alec shrugged. "Were your parents okay with it?"

"My parents died when I was a child. I didn't have a chance to tell them. "

"Magnus, I ... I'm sorry. I did not know."

"It's okay," he smiled. Alec paid for both, though Magnus tried to defend himself. But Alec silenced him said that he inviting him.

"How was your date?" Izzy asked as they sat at Alec's place.

"Did Alec have a date?" Jace asked.

"Oh myGod!" Alec moaned. "It was not a date. I just invited him for coffee. "

"It sounds like a date to me," Izzy smiled. "It wasn't a date!" Protested Alec.

"Who did he invite on a date, Izzy?" Jace asked.

"Magnus Bane," Izzy replied, as if Alec weren't even with them. "The guy who he spilled coffee on him," she added.

"Did you enjoy it?" He turned to Alec Jace.

"Go to hell!"Alec answered.

Magnus placed cups of tea in front of Cat and Madzie and sat down against them. "How was your date?" Catarina asked. "It was not a date. More like friendly sitting over cup of coffee ... "

"You like him, don't you?" Cat smiled. "You peeked at me," he nodded.

"Yes I like him."

"And when will you see each other again?" She asked.

"On Friday. We take pictures together again."


	8. Chapter 8

On Friday, after the photo shoot, Alec offered Magnus that he walked home with him. Magnus confided in Alec about life in the orphanage and what brought him to the career of a model. In return, Alec began to tell him about living with three siblings.

"Thank you for the escort, Alexander. I'm home."

"It was nothing," Alec shrugged. "When I put the photos together, I'll send them to you."

"What if you stopped with them? And you could take those you take with you as a hobby, "Magnus suggested. Alec stumbled over the proposal.

"I will not force you into anything. We just let it be. ”Magnus and Alec didn't want to give up, but he knew that if he pushed him into something, he would just push him away.

"I'll think about it," Alec bit his lip.

"Sure. It was a pleasure to take pictures with you, Alexander. "

"Me too. Have a nice day, ”Alec shake out his hand.

"You too," Magnus nodded and accepted a hand with a smile.

Every day Magnus checked his email, perhaps taking the phone with him to the bathroom, hoping Alec would call. However, Alec was silent. Cat sighed at her friend. She didn't know what to say to please him.

"Maybe he'll call."

"He won't, Cat. It was just a job for him. Nothing more, ”Magnus shook his head.

"Everything will be fine again," Cat hugged Magnus, stroking his back soothingly.

"And why are you here, anyway? Don't say that your sixth sense is to indicate to you that I am in trouble, "Magnus chuckled.

"It did not indicate that you were right. I wanted to ask you if you'd look after Madzie for me tomorrow. I have to leave town and I can't take her with me. "

"Of course I'm going to babysitting Madzief for you, Cat. "

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'll be glad have her here with me. We will have a lot of fun together. "

Izzy tapped Alec's office. "Are you going to lunch?" Alec raised his head and nodded. He got up from his chair and he took his jacket.With Izzy by his side they leave _Vogue_.

"What is wrong with you? You haven't spoken a word all the way, ”Izzy asked as they settled together in a restaurant nearby _Vogue_.

"Nothing," Alec shook his head. "You know I never been talkative," he grinned.

"I do know that. But now you look like you have been torture. ”Alec glared at Izzy as the waitress approached. She wrote down the order and left again.

"I'm fine, Izzy."

"Does it have anything to do with Magnus?" She asked. She knew from Alec's eyes that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Izzy, this is not a lunch break topic."

"What are you afraid of?" Izzy didn't let go. Alec looked at her desperately and sighed.

"You know that very well."

"Magnus is not Sebastian. Alec, if you open up to him, he may surprise you. "

"What if not?" Alec threw up his hands. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me when he finds out the truth ?! I can't Izzy, .... Not again! ”

"I know he hurt you, but you can't give up."

"

I'm not giving up, just ... I'm scared, Izzy! I can't get him involved. "

"Madzie, be nice. Don't let Magnus have to complain! ”Cat urged as she handed her into Magnus's arms. The little girl nodded. "Magnus, thank you again."

"Don't thank me at all. I like to do it. ”Cat said goodbye to them and left.

This time it was Alec who was standing in the doorway of Izzy's office. She raised her head and glared at Alec. He was wearing a leather jacket and a laptop bag hung over his shoulder, and his face was taut and shy smile played on his lips.

"What´s going on?" She asked.

"I'm going to see Magnus with photos."

"Alec?" She breathed in surprise.

"You were right. I shouldn't give up and I should open up to someone. ”Izzy smiled happily. She got up from her chair and hugged Alec.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Thank you," Alec smiled.

Magnus pulled out crayons and a stack of paper and handed them to Madzie so she could paint. He was about to sit next to her when there was a knock on the door.

"Madzie, paint yourself nicely. I'm going to see who's behind the door. ”Magnus opened the door, Alec standing behind it was a surprise.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked in surprise. This was completely unexpected. After several sleepless nights, when Magnus began to give up all hope, Alec Lightwood was now standing in front of his door.

"Hi, I ... um ... I brought you the pictures."

"Come in," Magnus stepped back.

"I may have a visitor here, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"Well ... If you have a visitor ... I can come another time ... I don't want ... I don't want to be a nuisance." Before Magnus could answer, Madzie appeared in the hallway. "Sweetpea?" Magnus took her in his arms.

"Hello princess," Alec smiled at her. Madzie buried her head in Magnus's neck. "She's pretty shy, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize at all. What's her name? ”Alec looked at Magnus. "Madzie. She's my friend's daughter, I have babysitting for her today. ”Alec nodded.

"Hi Madzie, I'm Alec." Madzie looked at Alec and smiled. Alec returned the smile. "All right, baby, go back to painting. Madzie nodded, and when Magnus set her on the ground, she ran away.

Alec and Magnus sat down in the kitchen so Magnus could see Madzie. "Want something? Tea? Coffee? Water? ”

"Just water, thanks." Magnus nodded, and in a moment returned with two glasses of water and handed one to Alec.

"Thanks," Alec smiled. They sat down at the laptop and waited for it to start when Madzie ran after them and climbed into Magnus' lap.

"Do you want to watch us?" Magnus asked, and Madzie nodded.

"Very well." The laptop on the table came on, and Magnus was fascinated by Alec's screen with a blond guy and a brunette girl on it, and the three of them were smiling happily. The brunette was familiar to him.

"I know her."

"What?" Alec raised his head from the bag in which he was fishing for the flash drive.

"She's familiar to me."

"Do you know Izzy?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Where did you met her?" He asked.

"I feel like she took me to the studio when I first came to take pictures with you," Magnus replied.

"She's my sister," Alec replied. "I see the family form," Magnus nodded.

"And this is my brother Jace," he pointed at the blond guy. "Then I don't see it here." Alec laughed.

"Jace has been adopted. My parents adopted him when Jace´s parents died,"Alec explained.

"Then I understand."

"Funny story," Alec grinned. "It's been taken the day we met."

"You mean the day you ruined my coat?" Magnus asked with a laugh.

"Exactly," Alec nodded. "The bill for the treatment plant was probably lost somewhere in the post office."

"It hasn't lost," Magnus shook his head. "I never sent it. Things like that happen, Alexander. "

"Let's look at the pictures," Alec smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec, Jace and Izzy walked through the department store looking for Christmas presents. They entered in cafe with full hands.. "Christmas shopping?" Maia wondered when she saw them.

"You bet. We are glad that we have the gifts behind us, "Alec nodded.

"I have some gifts ready, too. Now I´m going to baking christmas cookies, "Maia added.

"I'm looking forward to baking, too," Izzy smiled.

"Noooooo!!!" Alec and Jace shouted in horror. "I think Alec and I can handle the baking," Jace grinned.

"I would trust her only with dipping cookies in chocolate," Alec added.

"And I have to listen this every day," Izzy looked at Maia.

"On the other hand, take it from the better side, you don't have to do anything. You have two skilled guys, "Maia said to Izzy.

"You're right," Izzy nodded. The door opened and Magnus came in. "And look who's here!" Jace noticed, poking his elbow into Izzy. She grinned in amusement.

"What are you smirking at?" Alec asked. Before they could answer, Magnus appeared behind Alec.

„Alexander, that's a nice surprise." Alec turned his head and smiled softly. "Magnus."

"I see you do Christmas shopping, too," Magnus noticed their bags.

"Yeah, I pushed them," Izzy nodded.

"Will you sit down?" Alec asked, biting his lip. "Glad," Magnus nodded and sat down in an empty chair.

"I had to push them out, or they'd be shopping at the last minute, as always," Izzy laughed.

"Izzy, let me remind you that I celebrated last Christmas ten years ago, "Alec grinned.

"All I did here was at least decorate my apartment."

"Like you don't know a man, always everything at the last minute," Magnus laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," Izzy nodded. Alec and Jace just watched them with a murderous look on their faces.

"I remembered I had something else to do," Izzy jumped out of her chair. "Jace, I'm going to need your help."

"My help? For what? ”He didn't understand. Izzy nodded discreetly to Alec and Magnus.

"Oh yeah. We have to go, it was good to see you, Magnus. "

"What?" Alec didn't understand. "Where ... I really hate you!" Izzy and Jace grinned in amusement, and the cafe door slammed shut behind them.

"Looks like we´re alone, Alexander," Magnus smiled.

"Yeah," Alec smiled. Alec and Magnus finished their coffees. They paid and left the cafe.

"Do you ... um ... can I ... accompany you?"

"I'll be glad," Magnus nodded. They were approaching Magnus's apartment when Magnus stopped and grinned. He bent down and made the snow ball and threw it at Alec. He turned and only saw the amused fires in Magnus's eyes. "That was insidious, Mr. Bane!" Alec didn't hesitate to bend down and made the snow ball, returning Magnus's throw. After a while, they both rolled up one joy. They laughed and had fun like little children. Alec was standing under a tree as Magnus's ball missed its target. And instead of Alec, ball hit a branch. It arched and covered Alec with a mound of snow.

"Damn! Aaaa..It's freeze! ”Alec wanted to knock out the snow that fit behind his collar.

"I'll help you," Magnus offered, looking guilty.

"It's nothing, Magnus. That's fine, "Alec smiled. However, his expression changed as he felt Magnus's fingers on his neck. One part of him screamed that it was okay. The other one, which wa on the top started with a flashback. Alec pulled away sharply and grabbed Magnus by the wrist. Magnus did not understand Alec's reaction.

"Alexander?" Nothing. "Alec?"

"Don't touch me!" He growled. "Are you all right?" Magnus feared. "Don't touch me! Never!!"

"I apologize if I did something wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you. "

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just don't do it again! ”Alec released Magnus's wrist. "It was a bad idea. I'm sorry ... I have to ... I have to go! ” With that, Alec turned to leave. Magnus stared at him blankly until Alec was out of his sight. _What just happened?_ Magnus didn't understand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec will say Magnus the truth about himself

Alec slammed the door behind him, set the bags on the shoebox, and slid down the door to the ground. He put his head in his hands and finally allowed himself to cry. He ruined everything! Everything! And it was Sebastian´s fault. It took Alec a moment to calm down enough to be able operate normally. He picked up the phone and called Izzy. "Izzy, could you come, please?" He asked as she answered.

_Sure and where are you?_

"Home."

_I'll be there in five minutes._

Izzy found Alec sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She sat down carefully next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Alec looked at her, his expression reminding her time a few months ago they had learned about Sebastian.

"What happened, Alec?" She asked cautiously. He just shook his head. "Please!" She whispered, pulling him closer.

"It will be OK. Everything will be fine, "she stroked his hair.

"I had a flashback in front of Magnus," he said quietly. "And?"

"I was horrible to him and let him stand on the street," Alec bit his lip.

"Oh honey. You should tell him, Alec. "

"I ... I ... I ... I can't, Izzy," he shook his head. "Magnus will understand. He will definitely not judge you. ”Alec nodded slightly and looked at Izzy pleadingly. "Will you stay?"

"I'll stay," Izzy nodded.

"Good morning," Izzy smiled at Alec.

"Morning," he scratched his hair. "I bought us the breakfast."

„You didn't have to," Alec smiled.

"How are you?"

"Better," Alec replied, takes a cup of coffee and a croissant.

"Let´s eat and let's go right to the work, bro," Izzy grinned. " Yeah."

Alec walked through Central Park after work. He stood on the bridge, staring at the water below. It was quite cold, but Alec didn't mind. He was lost in his own thoughts. In fact, he basically ran away. He wanted to be alone. When someone stood next to him. He paid no attention to the person stood beside him. He pulled away from the railing, turned his head, and his chin dropped slightly. Magnus stood beside him.

Magnus said goodbye to his friend Raphael, with whom he stopped for coffee and a chat. He decided to cut his way through Central Park. He thought about what had happened yesterday. Alec was fine all the time, classically nervous. Then suddenly his behavior changed. Magnus didn't understand why. And what did he do wrong? He sighed. He raised his head and saw Alec standing a few feet in front of him. He plucked up his courage and walked over to him. He stood beside him and was silent.

„Magnus?” He asked in surprise. "Hi," Magnus whispered anxiously in his voice. Alec noticed it.

"Look ... I ... That yesterday. I am sorry. I know I overreacted. "

"You overreatcted it. I don't know what I did wrong. "

"You did not nothing wrong," Alec bowed his head guiltily.

"I'm really sorry. But you're did not nothing wrong. You never could.” Magnus looked at Alec blankly. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"Alexa ..."

„There's something you should know!" Alec looked at him, and Magnus saw in his eyes what he couldn't pinpoint. Fear, pain, determination.

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I have to!" Alec shook his head. "Alexander?"

"I want you to know! I need you to know. When I tell you, you'll understand everything. "

"I don't want to force you into anything."

"You don't force it! I want it myself! ”Alec shook his head and looked into the distance. There was silence. Magnus took a breath to say something. But Alec's voice interrupted him.

"I was seventeen. Almost eighteen when I found a boyfriend. Sebastian. He was great, kind, attentive. In fact, we've known each other since kindergarten. He was the son of a friend of my father's. We spent a lot of time together. And then it came, the first love from high school. Sebastian's parents were reconciled to the fact that their son would never bring a girl home. For a long time I went to my own coming out. I told it my parents one evening. My mother didn't say anything directly, but her expression showed how it hurt and disappointed her. What a disappointment is her firstborn, perfect baby boy. I will never forget my father's words, he said ... said that I am not his son and that I have an hour to pack all my things and leave his house. I went. I stayed with Sebastian, I found a job in a cafe. I was supposed to start college here, which I didn't do in the end. But I'm ahead. The closer I got to leaving to New York. Sebastian's behavior began to change. He became jealous of anyone who just looked at me. I told him I only loved him and no one else. And that I will never leave him. Even when I'm gone. And that we will somehow manage it together. The day before I left, he came to my room. He hugged me and kissed me. Then he noticed the packed bags. We argued for a while and he suddenly pushed me against the wall. I defended myself. He shouted at me that I belonged to him and that I would definitely not go anywhere. He started strangling me. I was slowly running out of air and then lost consciousness. I don't know how long I've been out. But when I woke up, there was no sign of Sebastian. I grabbed my things, grabbed the first cab, and was taken to the airport. I left everything behind. I dropped out of school, found a job, a sublet, and started a new life. Far from everything I've ever known. Then the photographer's courses landed in my eye. I enjoyed the photo shoot, so I signed up. Psychologist, I needed to get out of what Sebastian had done to me. Because it haunted me in nightmares, I was having panic attacks. That he will find me. He will come for me and finish what he started ... "

Alec paused. The silence between them was frightening. Magnus watched him silently, trying to figure out in his head what he had just heard.

"So," Magnus began. "That yesterday ...? When I touched you ... "

"I had flashback. I remembered how Sebastian was trying to strangle me, "Alec said for Magnus.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me. But I couldn't help it. "

"Alexander, I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't hurt you physically, but ... "

"You're not to blame. You didn't know that. I never told anyone. For ten years, now in a few months. I told it Jace, Izzy and you. "

"Why?" Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. "Because I trust you. I don't know why, but I do."


	11. Chapter 11

Izzy and Alec entered _Vogue_ and caught up colleagues busy with Christmas decorations. "Alec!" One of his colleagues shouted happily. "You'll help us ... You're the tallest of all the guys here!" The men on the team took offense. Alec looked at them in amusement.

"A woman insults you, doesn't they?"

"Yeah," one of the men said, giving the female staff a murderous look. "Let's go decorated!" Alec grinned.

Magnus stepped in front _Vogue_ and he tried not to notice the looks that everyone gives him. He was waiting for Alec. He came out of the building next to his sister and laughed at something together. Izzy noticed Magnus, looked knowingly at Alec.

"You seem to have a visitor here, so I´m leaving. I'll see you at home, "she said goodbye.

"A visitor?" Alec didn't understand.

"What visit ..." Then he noticed Magnus. "Hello," he nodded.

"Hi Alexander, shall we take a walk?"

"Yeah ... Sure," Alec nodded. Magnus didn't speak until they left the building _Vogue_ behind they backs.

"Actually, I didn't just come ... I want to ask you something."

"What's the matter?" Alec asked. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Actually. I have lunch with Jace and Izzy, why? ”

"And the day before?"

"Nothing. Why? ”Alec asked. "Every year I´ll go to help abandoned children. I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me? ”Alec's plea startled him slightly.

"I'd love to go," he nodded. "Really? Alexander, if ... "

"Hey ... I'll go, you're not forcing me to do anything. It'll be fine. ”Magnus smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I thank you. Anything will be better than sitting at home and peeking at the wall. "

"There's going to be something to it," Magnus laughed.

"Yeah, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I have dinner with Jac eand Izzy. "

"Sure, I won't hold you back. Bye, enjoy dinner and I'll text you info. "

„Thanks. See you later," Alec said goodbye.

Izzy watched Alec the whole dinner like a perch. She inhaled every time to said something, but then she closed her mouth again.

"Ask me already!" Alec moaned after dinner, when he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ask? For what? ”Jace didn't understand.

"Did he invite you on a date?" Izzy asked.

"Did Magnus invite Alec on a date?" Jace turned to Izzy.

“It's not a date !! For God's sake! ”Groaned Alec.

"Come on, bro, we know you're dating. You don't have to keep it from us. "

"We are not dating!!" Alec raised his voice.

"He asked me if I could go help him with abandoned children at Christmas. Dot. Look no further. ”

"Interesting place for a date," Jace grinned amusedly.

"It's not a date!" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Did you tell him?" Izzy asked off topic. "What? About Sebastian? ”Alec asked. "Yeah I did."

"Whoa. And here it is. Jace, he told him about Sebastian, invited him for coffee, now they're going together to abandoned children, do you see what I do? ”Izzy turned to Jace. He nodded. They both looked as if Alec wasn't there with them at all.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alec growled.

"What everyone sees except you and Magnus, Alexander!" Izzy grinned. "Isabelle don't piss me off!"

As soon as Magnus and Alec entered the Center, chaos erupted.

“Magnus! Magnus! Magnus! ”The children shouted over each other. As Magnus allowed himself to be surrounded by the children, Alec began to feel uncomfortable. So many people around him made him nervous.

"Children, children, I'm glad to see you too. Let me introduce my friend Alec. "

"Hi," Alec squatted down at them, smiling.

"Are you Magnus's friend?" Boy asked Alec. "Sure," Alec nodded.

"Are you walking on the catwalks, too?" The little girl with the blond pimples wondered.

"No I do not. I take pictures of them. The models who walk along those piers. "

"Did you take pictures of Mr. Magnus, too?" Alec shot Magnus a desperate look.

"Yes, he took pictures of me too. That's how we met, "Magnus replied for Alec.

"Magnus, I'm glad you arrived. The children have already asked about you. "

"Thanks Luke, I was looking forward to seeing you too. It's a wonderful relaxation. Alexander, this is Luke Garroway. Luke also comes here to help. Luke, this is Alec Lightwood. "

"Pleasure to meet you," Luke smiled at Alec. "Me too, sir."

"Call me, Luke. We are one big family here. "

Magnus watched with a smile on his face as the children pulled Alec away. The look in Alec's eyes just called _Help_.

"You like him, don't you?" Luke stood next to Magnus.

"What?" Magnus turned his head toward him. "I know it from the way you look at him. I know the look, Magnus. "

"You peeked at me," Magnus admitted defeated. "Why don't you tell him?"

"I can't," Magnus shook his head. "Why not?"

"You don't know what he had to go through."

"Magnus," Luke sighed. "Everyone deserves a second chance. You and him, too, "he nodded at Alec, who helped children decorate a huge Christmas tree.

"Mr. Alec, will you put the angel on top? Please, ”The little brunette looked pleadingly at Alec.

"What's your name, Princess?" Alec smiled. "Lily," she said shyly. "Lily, what if we put him there together, what do you say?" Lily nodded and let Alec take her on his shoulders. He picked her up and she put the angel on top.

"It is beautiful."

"It is," Alec nodded with a smile. "Those kids' loves you," Magnus appeared beside Alec.

"They are awesome. Thank you for bringing me here. "


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Alec and Izzy have an unexpected visit

Jace, Alec, and Izzy sat next to Izzy in the living room by the Christmas tree, and Jace, enthusiastically, threw himself under him and handed out presents.

"Some things don't change," Izzy laughed, and Alec looked at her blankly. "But," she rolled her eyes.

"Max and he always argued about which one handed presents to us."

"All right," Alec smiled.

"How did you enjoy it yesterday?" Izzy asked.

"It was fine. Those kids were absolutely magical. We should learn from them how to enjoy the little things. "

"I believe that," Jace turned. "Wait, are you talking about the date Alec was with Magnus?"

"It wasn't a date, and I'm saying it for the millionth time." A bell rang through the apartment.

"Are you expecting someone?" Alec asked. "No," Jace and Izzy shook their heads.

"Magnus!" Madzie climbed into his arms. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Uncle, Santa brought me some presents." Magnus smiled. "You must have been very kind."

„I was," Madzie nodded.

"Hello, Magnus," Catarina smiled at him.

"Hello," he said in greeting.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for the invitation, Cat. As the Coffee Spiller said, "Better than sitting at home and peeking at the wall," Magnus laughed.

"I thought we called him by name and not by nickname," Cat winked at him.

"We say, I just provoked."

"Who's a Coffee Spiller?" Madzie asked.

"You wouldn't understand it, sweetheart."

Jace opened the door and Mary, Robert, and Max stood behind them. _What the hell ..._ , Jace thought.

"Jace, who ...?" Izzy froze, glancing at the living room.

"Can we go in?" Maryse asked.

"Well ... do we have a choice?" Jace asked sarcastically.

"Don't be rude!" Robert warned him.

"Let's stop it. It's Christmas. The family should be together. " _Should the family be together? Seriously? Then why you haven't bothered to call Alec on Christmas for ten years?_

Jace, Izzy, Robert, Maryse, and Max entered the living room, and Robert and Marys froze in their way when they saw Alec.

"Alec!" Max shouted happily, hugging his brother.

“Maxi! What are you ...? ”He raised his head and stopped. He looked at his parents for a moment.

"Mother?" He breathed in surprise. "Robert!" He added with bitterness in his voice. It wouldn't even occur to him to call him, Father. Robert Lightwood made it clear that he did not have a son.

Madzie climbed into Magnus's arms.

"That's a nice doll," Magnus smiled at Madzie and stroked her hair. "What's her name?"

"Alex," Madzie said shyly. "That's a beautiful name. And why Alex? ”Catarina laughed.

"What is it?" Magnus looked at her. "Try guess."

"No!"

"Yeah. Mom, what's Uncle's friend's name. The one with the photos? He was very kind to me.“ Magnus put his head in his hands.

"Speaking of Alec, Luke said you took him with you yesterday."

"And then that New York is a big city and everything is hidden," Magnus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we were with the kids with Alec. Imagine, those kids fell in love with Alec. Alec also came to me more relaxed and happier. "

"Something happened to him, didn't it?"Something very bad? ”Catarina asked, and Magnus nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. That's why I can't, Cat. I can't tell him how I feel about him. "

"You should tell him. Either it works, or you both come out with a broken heart. Nothing worse can happen. "

Maryse, Robert and Alec looked at each other. "It's beautiful we met here like this," Maryse smiled. _I'm jumping for joy!_ Alec rolled his eyes.

„How long have you been in New York, Alexander?" Robert asked. _Don't pretend to care!_

"My name is Alec. I've lived here for ten years. "

"Sebastian said you left him." _I like fairy tales! I really wonder what he did tell you. I doubt he told you he tried to strangle me._

"And did he tell you why?" Izzy exchanged glances with Jace.

"Well, I don't think this is a Christmas theme. Plus, it's lunch. ”

"My son left his boyfriend, I want to know why," Robert said.

"Jace," Alec turned to Jace. "Did you leave Sebastian or Max?"

"Certainly not. And Max and Izzy and I wouldn't even let him get close to that bastard. "

"So you see Robert, none of your sons left Sebastian."

"Alexander!" Robert raised his voice. "Alec! And you said it yourself. I'm not your son. "

"Don't argue!" Maryse interjected.

"We are not arguing. We're just clarifying the facts! ”Alec grinned. "Never mind. Enjoy your meal."

Robert sat down on the couch next to Alec, who looked at him. "I guess I owe you an apology," Robert began.

"Yeah," Alec replied simply. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I immediately began to regret what I had done. "

"And why didn't you call?"

"I didn't know if you'd like to talk to me."

"I've been waiting for it!" Alec snapped. "Maybe ... I would definitely not return. But there could have been an apology. ”Alec looked away.

"What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Alec replied.

"If he hurt you in any way."

"It's been ten years. I don't want to talk about it and I won't go back to that. I´m in better place now.“

"Okay," Robert nodded and stood up. Jace stood in the doorway, glancing between them.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Jace," Alec shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year Eve

Alec turned the envelope in his hands. It was an invitation to celebrate the arrival of the new year. To be honest, he didn't want to be there.

"You + one more," Izzy lifted her head from her. "I wonder where I can get our + one," Alec grinned.

"I can take Jace. But who will be your + one.... I think I have an idea who could be your plus one,"she grinned.

"Forget it!" Alec glanced at her. "Why not, Alec?" Izzy asked. "I can't do it, Izzy. I ... I ... I feel something for him! ”Isabelle's chin dropped. "Alec."

"Do not tell anybody!"

"I will not tell anyone."

"And secondly. „He is the most wanted model in New York. Do you think I want him to have to face our scandalmonger ? ”

"That's true," Izzy nodded. "Then I'm going to invite Jace. And we'll find someone for you, "she winked at him.

"Izzy, get over it. It is written here only if we want bring someone with us. So I'll be single there."

_I give up!_ Alec's head raced as he stepped in front of Magnus's apartment. Determined to ring, he took a deep breath and rang the bell. Nothing happened for a moment, and then Alec heard someone's footsteps. The door opened.

"Alexander," Magnus smiled in surprise. "Come on," he stepped back in the doorway. They entered the living room together. "Something to drink?"

"Just water," Alec smiled nervously. Magnus nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Alec sat down on the couch and waited.

"Here," Magnus placed a glass of water in front of him. "Thank you," Alec smiled. "May I ask what brings you here, Alexander?"

"Can't I just come?" Alec asked. "Sure, I'll always be happy to see you." Alec bit his lip and smiled.

"But otherwise you're right, I didn't just come for nothing. _Vogue_ organizes a New Year's Eve party. I ... I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me. "

"I'd love to, Alexander," Magnus smiled. "Thank you for the invitation."

"It was nothing," Alec shrugged.

Jace, Izzy, and Alec entered the bar where the New Year's Eve party was being held. Alec checked his phone. Magnus had written to him an hour ago that he would not be able came on thestart, but that he would certainly arrive later.

"Who's gonna play there for us?" Izzy looked at the program. " _Rock Solid Panda“_ _,_ She read aloud.

"Well, that's a stupid name," Alec rolled his eyes. "At least I hope they'll be worth it," Jace added.

"I'm going for a drinks. Izzy, Alec, what will you have? ”

"Take me red wine," Izzy told him. "For me a beer." Added Alec.

"I'll be right back." Jace got up and walked to the bar.

"You look nervous," Izzy noticed as Alec turned toward the door several times. "I'm fine," he countered.

"So where he is with those drinks?" Izzy didn't understand.

"I'm going to look for him," Alec said. He walked over to the bar where Jace was sitting and flirted with some redhead. Alec just rolled his eyes. "Especially that Herondale is having a good time, isn't he?" Jace froze and turned.

"Hi, Alec. Clary, this is my brother Alec. Alec, this is Clary. "

"Um nice," Alec grinned.

"Did not you forget something?" He asked, ignoring Clary. "Jesus! I'm sorry! ”Jace apologized. Alec sighed deeply and turned to the bar. "What will it be?" The boy behind the bar wondered.

"Red wine and one beer," Alec ordered. And he came back for Izzy. "Where did you leave him?" Izzy didn't understand. "On the bar. He's flirting with some redhead there. "

"What else we could expect from him," Izzy rolled her eyes. "You tell me," Alec laughed. When he was distracted by the noise from the door.

Magnus entered the bar where _Vogue_ held a party. As he walked through the door, the attention of the closest women was drawn to him. "It's Magnus Bane!" She whispered over her. "What's he doing here?"

"This is a private event."

"Maybe it's someone's +one," added another. "I'd like to see the lucky woman of us who dated him." Magnus wanted to laugh. _I'm not here for any of you ladies, I´m here for Alexander._

Alec rose from his chair. "Where are you going?" Izzy didn't understand. "Free a damsel in distress," he grinned.

"What?" Izzy didn't understand, but Alec couldn't hear her anymore. Instead, he was filled with the crowd of women surrounding Magnus. "Ladies, with permission," he smiled at his colleague.

"Where are you going, Lightwood?"

"For my +one," he grinned. "What?" They didn't understand. Alec's chin dropped as he approached Magnus.

"Magnus, can we?" He held out his hand. "Sure, Alexander," Magnus nodded, accepting an outstretched hand. "Excuse me, ladies, this one belongs to me!" Alec turned after them.

As they approached the table. Izzy's chin dropped. "Is this your damsel in distress?" Izzy laughed.

"Shut up!" Alec rolled his eyes. "This provocateur is Izzy. Izzy, this is Magnus. "

"Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure. Although we've seen each other. "

"You're right," Izzy nodded. "Magnus, what you like to drink?" Alec asked.

"Martini."

"I'll be right back," Alec said.

When Alec returned to the shot, he found Izzy and Magnus in a friendly conversation. "Here it is."

"Thank you," Magnus smiled.

"What about our Cassanova?" Izzy asked. "I doubt we'll see him today."

"Are you telling me he's still flirting with redhead?" Izzy asked. "Yeah," Alec replied with a laugh.

"Who are you talking about?" Magnus didn't understand. "About Jace. Our brother. "

"Yeah, about the blond one you have on your screen," Magnus recalled. "Yeah, about him," Alec nodded.

"Hello, we are _Rock Solid Panda_. We would like to welcome you to today's event. I hope you enjoy it as much as we do. ”Alec had to admit that they were quite rolling.

"Would you mind if we sat down?" Jace appeared at the table by his side with the redhead. "Sit down."

"I don't know you," Jace looked at Magnus. "I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. "

"Jace," Jace introduced himself. Jace looked at Alec in surprise, and he just shrugged. "We don't know your company," Izzy nodded to the young woman who had come with Jace. "It's Clary. She belongs to the band. "

"Well ... Not much, I'm more like their support. The frontman is my best friend. "

"Fray, here you are! I was looking for you! ”Frontman of RockSolidPanda walked over to the table where Alec, Izzy, Magnus and Jace were.

"Yeah, I had a little chat here."

"Will you introduced us?" He asked. Alec just rolled his eyes, which Magnus noticed, and smiled amusedly. "Sure. This is Simon. Simon, these are Jace, Alec, Magnus and Izzy. "

"Hey guys."

"Hi Simon," Jace added with Izzy and Magnus as Alec muttered something incomprehensible.

"Wait," Simon realized. “Magnus? Like Magnus Bane? That model? ”

"One and only," Magnus nodded. "It is amazing. My sister adores you.” While Simon kept blabbering on and on. Alec wanted to bang his head on the table.

"Break is over. Have fun! ”Simon said goodbye. _Finally!_ Alec breathed. "Dance with me?" He turned to Magnus. Izzy and Jace's chin dropped. "Alexander, you keep surprising me."

"I hope only in a good way."

"At best," Magnus nodded.

"Alec is getting more and more determined, isn't he?" Jace turned to Izzy, watching the couple on the floor.

"The way he tried to tell us that there was nothing between them. He surprised me. You weren't there when he brought him to the table. I couldn't believe my eyes. "

„I'm proud of him."

"Me too," Izzy nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey guys," Simon shouted into the microphone. "We have the last minutes until midnight. ”

Alec and Magnus moved to the table. "What?" Alec looked at his siblings as they looked down at him.

"Nothing," Jace and Izzy shook their heads. "You to are smartasses," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Leave them alone, Alexander," Magnus said.

„10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1! Happy New Year! ”Alec finally made his way to Magnus with the crowd. In a tangle of New Year's wishes, they were divided.

"Happy New Year, Alexander. Good luck, health, love and everything you normally wish for. ”

"Happy New Year, Magnus," Alec smiled. They made the toast together, and before Alec could swear, he felt a touch of velvet on his lips. After a moment's hesitation, the kiss returned to Magnus.

"Let's get out of here, what do you think?" Alec suggested to Magnus as he pulled away. "Should I be afraid?" Magnus teased. "In all honesty!" Alec raised his hands to a defensive position.

"Let's go. It's overcrowded anyway, "Magnus nodded. "Right."

They went out in front of the bar. There, Jace leaned against the wall and kissed Clary. "Shall we walk?" Magnus asked Alec. "Yeah, we shall, "he grinned. They walked through New York at night, with lively celebrations everywhere. Together they came to the house where Magnus lived.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Magnus asked. "That is not adequate. We are both drunk and .... ”

"Do you regret it?" Magnus interrupted Alec. "No!" He shook his head.

"I'll get back to you," Magnus promised. "I look forward to. Good night, Magnus. "

"Good night, Alexander." Magnus unlocked the front door and went inside. "Magnus!" Alec stopped him. "Yes?"

"Do you think I could ... kiss you again." Magnus smiled and nodded. Alec pressed his lips to the Magnus's ones and pulled him closer. They stood on the street, kissed, and the world around them ceased to exist.

Jace and Izzy helped the band pack. "And where did Alec go?" Jace asked. "Because I miss Magnus, too. So I guess they went together, "Izzy laughed.

"Would the hand be up sleeve at last?" Jace asked with a smirk. "I hope so. It´s about time, "Izzy nodded.

"Then we'll go check on him in the morning, shall we?" She suggested with an amused look on her face. "He's going to kill us, Izzy. I'm in!"

A sleepy Alec was on his way to the bathroom when he was surprised by Jace's voice from the kitchen. "I made breakfast!"

"What the hell are you doing here ?!" Alec growled when he saw Izzy and Jac in the kitchen. "We wanted to know if you got home safely," Izzy shrugged. "I don´t believe you, "Alec rolled his eyes. "You rather wanted to know if I didn't bring Magnus here. I didn't! As a good gentleman, I accompanied him home and went to sleep, "Alec stuck out his tongue.

"Wasn't there anything?" Izzy asked provocatively. "Like a good night kiss," Jace said.

"Shut up! You two."

Alec was returning home through Central Park after work. When a snowball hit him in the back. He turned and smiled. He waited for Magnus to reach him and kissed him. "Are you going home?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. Today I have enough, "Alec grinned. "What about you?"

"I have a fashion show at the end of the month, I was going to find out the details," Magnus replied.

"Yeah. I heard something about that, "Alec nodded. "Will you be there?"

"Not for work," Alec shook his head. "In that case, I'm smuggling you there," Magnus winked at him. "Really?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend must definitely not miss such events."

"

Your boyfriend will look in his diary to see if he has any time," Alec grinned. "My boyfriend is a terrible provocateur," Magnus slapped Alec on the shoulder. "Your boyfriend can't help himself. And don't hit me! ”Alec grinned.

"I'm not ... Ahhh," Magnus said in the frozen puddle. "Attention!" Alec grabbed him around the waist. "Are you all right?" He feared. "Yeah. "Thank you," Magnus nodded. "It's okay ... Are you really okay?"

"Alexander, I'm fine."

Alec knocked on Magnus's locker room. Alec's chin dropped as Magnus opened the door for him. "Wow!" He breathed admiringly.

"I don't know what you're going to do when I go to the catwalk!" Magnus laughed.

"I guess I'll need first aid," Alec laughed. "The Lord is funny!"

"I'm trying," Alec shrugged, pulling Magnus into a kiss. "I love you!" Alec whispered between kisses. _Is that really him? The one I've been waiting for so long?_

"I love you too, Alexander." A knock on the door tore them from a kiss. "Mr. Bane, I don't like to interrupt. But it's time. "

"I have to go! I'm sorry, ”Magnus smiled apologetically at Alec. "Do not apologize!"

"Ben, would you take Mr. Lightwood to the VIP section?"

"Of course," one of the bodyguards nodded. "But I ..." Alec wanted to protest. "For me always, Alexander," Magnus whispered in his ear as he walked past him.

"Mr. Lightwood," Ben said. "I'm coming!"

As Magnus entered the catwalk, Aleca was swept away by a wave of pride and love. It occurred to him that he was finally happy again after a long time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there´s the end. I hope you enjoyed ride. See you next time


End file.
